Happy Birthday Kyochan! again?
by Murasaki-en
Summary: Happy Birthday Hibari Kyoya! May 5 was the day Kyo-chan hated most, and even more so because his girlfriend, Sachie had been ignoring him lately. Oh no! Cliche Plot. : Read with your dying will. Rated T. ONESHOT. I"M BACCCCCK! : Bwaha


May 5: the day that the Head of the Discipline Commitee dreaded. Yes, Hibari Kyoya dreaded his birthday. It wasn't because he didn't recieve any gifts or any presents. It was because a certain red-haired girl had been avoiding him the past two days. Whenever he tried to ask, interrogate, or scare her into telling the truth, she would just laugh it off and say some lame excuse. Not that he cared though. Well, that's what he would like to think. But for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his head. When he would sit down in his boss's chair in his room in Namimori High, he would sometimes jerk his head around, as if hearing Sachie's loud, happy laughter. Whenever he would close his eyes, her face would cloud his thoughts. Whenever he would sip a cup of coffee, he remembered the way he had kissed her, remembered the taste of her mouth. Hibari Kyoya sighed. He was beyond pissed, he was frustrated, he was irritated.

While taking his normal routine of patrolling the entire school, he was fortunate enough to bump into the yankees and delinquents of the school. Perfect. He slid his pair of tonfas out of nowhere and proceeded to beat these people senseless.

Once he was done, his gloomy mood returned to his face once more. Deciding to skip the afternoon class, he climbed to the rooftop, lay down on the hardened floor and stare at the red-orange sky. _Red... like her hair._

"Sachie..." he muttered.

"What is it Kyo-chan?" a voice behind him answered.

Whoa. He, the undefeatable, expressionless, stone-hearted, Hibari Kyoya was caught off-guard.

The said girl strode casually and plopped down beside the Head of the Discipline Committee. "Did you miss me?" she grinned mischievously. Her head tilting sideways, as her eyes met his.

"You wish," he answered in a blank voice, however, relief was evident on his features.

"Heh, then I'll be going then," Sachie said, standing up. With lightning fast reflexes, Hibari grabbed her arm, and yanked her back down beside him. "Wha-"

"Shut up," Hibari said, obviously shocked by what he did. But considering how he acts towards her, he wasn't that surprised. He hugged her to him tightly.

She hugged him back just as fiercely. "Gomen."

Hibari raised his eyebrows, "For what?"

"I wasn't talking to you since yesterday," she mumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, it seemed as if you loved your job more than me," she pouted.

He hugged her even tighter. "Idiot. Stupid. Red-haired moron," he muttered.

"Hey!" She struggled against him, offended.

"Acting like that, makes you look cuter," he complimented.

Sachie was dumbfounded. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened into big saucers. Is this really the Kyoya she knew? He had never said anything like that to her ever! She smiled as she looked up at him. She stared deeply into his eyes, and saw, for the first time, that the blank stare he had always gave her, glistened with affection. Heck, he was even smiling.

"Otanjoubi omedetto," she said, and then their lips met.

The kiss was a thousand more times passionate than ever before.

When Kyoya parted, he smirked, "So, where's my present?"

"Eh?" Sachie asked in surprise.

"You said last year that you'd give me one," he stated, back to his former grumpy, grouchy self.

"Oh yeah," she smiled helplessly at him. "You didn't forget," She reached into her pockets and brought out an extremely small package wrapped in violet paper. "Here," she handed it to him.

Hibari took it and ripped the wrapping off. Out fell a cellphone chain... with a pair of tiny tonfas attached to it. LAME. It **was** a lame present. Crudely made. And lacked the thought. As if the maker didn't spend enough time thinking of what was best for the birthday boy. "What the-"

"Ehe," Sachie chuckled weakly. She glanced at Hibari's face and lapsed into loud laughter. "Oh g-gods, y-your face!" she laughed and laughed, clutching her poor stomach, trying to catch her breath.

"You may be my girlfriend, but you piss me off," Hibari said, taking out his real tonfas. Sachie immediately backed away.

"Oh come on! Give me credit for trying!" She tried to plead her hopeless case.

"No."

And once again, Hibari and Sachie ended the day by fighting. Iye, I mean biting each other to death. :

-LAME whyisitsolame. Anyway, HAPPYBIRTHDAY KYO-CHAN! (yesicallhibarikyoya,kyo-chan:P)


End file.
